Lie Detector
by WearingaFlowerCrown
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Jack and Kim get together but in this fic they aren't really best friends before Milton Krupnick invents a lie detector which is used by Jerry Martinez, Jack Brewer and him to find out the truth about Kim Crawford liking Jack. This is my first fic, really hope you guys like it... :)


Hey guys, This it my first fic, I really hope you guys like it so enjoy...

Jack P.O.V

I walked into my history class and went to take my usual seat next to Jerry. Oddly enough Jerry was there ready for the lesson. The bell hadn't even rung yet? That was odd of him. I looked at my Latino friend and just shrugged it off then took my seat. Just as I took my seat the bell rung and people started to pile in. My best friends Eddie and Milton took their seat on the desk next to us.

Just as I was about to turn around and face the front of the class, I noticed Kim Crawford walk in with Brett Barrette. I am not really the type to admit something like this but I am a little jealous of Brett. He has one of the most beautiful girls in school. They say that they aren't dating but I know they are. I mean who would be so close to Kim Crawford and not want to date her. She had the most amazing brown eyes and most beautiful blonde hair. 'Snap out of it Jack!' I mentally slapped myself out of my thoughts. Then I remembered about something.

Yesterday Milton had invented a lie detector and had gone around asking people if they wanted to test it out. When he asked Kim she agreed that she would test it as we had a free period during history class. Just as I remembered this, Milton was already setting up his lie detector. Once he had Kim all hooked up onto his machine, Jerry, Eddie, my sister Grace, Brett and I all huddled around the table that Milton and Kim were at.

"Hey we can expose Kim and Brett considering she can't lie to us, yo?" Jerry said with the sound of it being a question. That is when it hit me. We can finally find out the truth about Brett and Kim! Were they really together, were they just friends that liked each other or is there just nothing there? Today we'll find out for sure. I nodded at Jerry and we both smiled evilly.

"Ok so now Kim, we are going to test out the lie detector. I am going to ask you a simple question and you answer truthfully. Ok?" Milton explained to Kim. Kim nodded. Jerry was still smiling evilly as Milton was asking the practice questions. "Ok are you a girl?" Milton asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah." She said shyly. We all looked at Milton invention. The needle that pointed to yes or no started moving more the yes. It pointed to yes and a green light lit up. Milton had a bright smiled and Jerry was getting a little scary now.

"Now you have to lie." Kim nodded once again at Milton instructions. "Are you a girl?" Kim shook her head indicating no.

"No." She mumbled still a little shy. I don't blame her, I would be a little unsure about this machine too. We all looked at needle and it pointed to false and the red light went off. Milton cheered.

"Ok now that we know it works you have 8 questions left until it runs out of battery since I still need to work out the kinks on this thing. Jerry you wanted to ask a question?" Jerry nodded evilly and looking scarier than ever at Milton. Milton took a step back and stood next to his machine. Jerry grinned at Kim. She gulped and tensed up.

"So Kimberly, Have you and Brett ever kissed?" Jerry asked evilly. I face palmed, I didn't want to hear this until I heard her answer.

"No, we haven't" She said quietly still shy. My shot open. The needle pointed to truth as the green light went off. Is it possible that they aren't together after all? I just shrugged it off and Jerry asked the next question. Kim looked a little terrified now. I mean she didn't know Jerry well at all, or Milton or Eddie. She is best friends with my sister Grace and I know her from when she comes over with Grace.

"Are you like him?" Jerry asked. I saw the look on Kim's face. She was as red as a tomato. It was kind of cute. She then took a deep breath. She shook her head signalling no.

"No I don't." Kim was starting to get a little worried and scared by the looks of it and Brett wasn't taking that fact Kim didn't like him to well either. He went red but not with blush, with anger and embarrassment. He then gave us all a very bad look and stormed out of the class. Maybe him and Kim really did have nothing going on. They were just friends and we ruined their friend ship. I decided to ask the next question though. I stepped forward and stood in front of Kim.

"So Kim do you like anyone?" I said looking at her. She went a light shade of red. She looked at me and suddenly I noticed how amazing her, deep brown eyes were really. Then I was snapped back to reality but Milton clearing his voice. Kim looked away from me quickly and then answered quietly.

"Yeah I do." We all looked at the machine and the green light went off. Milton, Eddie, Jerry all gasped. Grace and I didn't. Grace looked at me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to face her. She looked a little worried. She probably knew who Kim liked considering they were best friends and best friends tell each other everything according to Kim and Grace or as they call themselves, 'Kimmy and Gracie bell.'

"Jack don't you think you're invading her privacy a little bit?" I shrugged Gracie off not really listening to her at all. I then turned back to Kim. I sat on the table in front of Kim and looked at her whilst Milton asked the next question.

"Is he in our class?" This made Grace and Kim both turn red. Maybe Grace did know something and that's why she told me to stop. I feel a really bad now. We are embarrassing her and on top of that we may have made her loose her best friend Brett. I looked at Kim with sympathy. She was looking at me. She looked upset. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yes." She said shyly. We all gasped except Gracie and I. The green light went off. True. She liked someone in the class. It wasn't Brett though. I looked around and noticed everyone in class had either brown or blue eyes. So I looked at Kim and asked her.

"Does he have brown or blue eyes?" I asked her. Everyone looked at Kim waiting for the response. She looked at me and then shook her.

"None." She said quietly. I looked around and saw no other colour. Was she playing some sort of game with us? Was the lie detector going all weird? I looked around and everyone was staring at me.

"I don't get it; everyone here only has brown or blue eyes?" I said looking at me confused friends. Grace shook her head as if she thought I was stupid. Eddie and Jerry looked at me a little confused and Milton was smiling at me with a big, wide smile.

"Not that we can see." With Milton's words I noticed something that was very stupid of me to miss. I have green eyes. **(I know Jack has brown eyes but it wouldn't fit it then)** I felt really stupid and embarrassed at the fact I had forgotten my own eye colour. Whilst I was mentally ranting about me forgetting my eye colour, what Kim had said finally sank in. She likes me! I start to blush badly and looked at him.

"This boy, his really am idiot isn't he?" I asked her. She looked at me blushing as red as a tomato. She had a tear coming down her cheek and I could se more welling up in her eyes. After all that embarrassment we had just put her through I don't blame her for crying. I felt truly bad now for asking her all those embarrassing things when it turned out to be me. I though she liked Brett and they were secretly going off to be together but she liked me.

"An idiot with green eyes." She said whilst whipping away her tear. I then looked at her and did what I needed to do. I got up from sitting on the table and took off all the wires connected to her from the machine. I then grabbed her hand and took her out in to the hallway.

I looked at her amazing eyes with all those tears. I got close to her so our bodies were almost pressed together and whipped away her tears with my thumbs. I looked at her and smiled. "Why are you crying Kimmy?" I asked with a playful smile. She giggled a little.

"Because I'm worried that you don't like me back." I put my hands on her waist and leaned in for a kiss. I caught her lips in the sweetest and most gentle kiss ever. After a couple seconds we parted. She has her arms around my neck and our foreheads were touching.

"I love you Kim Crawford, Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She smiled and gave me a peck on my lips. She both smiled at her actions until we got interrupted by Mrs Brown.

"Brewer, Crawford, after school detention for kissing in the hallway." Then she walked off into her office. Kim and I laughed at this.

"Well I guess we'll be starting off our relationship in detention." She laughed. We both laughed together then I gave her a quick kiss and held her hand in mine.

"Come on my lady, let's get to class, shall we?" She giggled at me fail attempt of talking in a posh accent. She then nodded and we walked back to my friends and just spent the day laughing and ignoring the teacher in detention.

The End :)

Well i hope you liked it. This was my first fic and i'd like to know if you guys liked it so Review :)


End file.
